Crow Feathers
by Morgana Irving
Summary: Even back then, I never could have imagined that I would become this happy.  A brilliant wave of warmth brought on by your gentle touch.  I can only pray that you won't cry every time you see this scar that fate has marred me with. Zemyx


_**Okay so I know I've been dead for like a REALLY long time, but I was having a major case of Writers block and on top of that I just started college and found out that the the summer of 2012 I'll be moving. I actually started writing this story back in August of 2011 and it just has been sitting around waiting for me to find the perfect ending to it. I'm just hoping the length of this will make up for my long-time absence. Anyways, Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Even back then, I never could have imagined that I would become this happy. A brilliant wave of warmth brought on by your gentle touch. I can only pray that you won't cry every time you see this scar that fate has marred me with.<em>

Zexion stood on the snowy street corner watching the tiny white ice stars falling from the blackened night sky. It was silent everywhere around him, and the pure white blanketed world made him feel like he was in a total and utter seclusion meant only for him as an eternal prison. For the slate haired man who loved the darkness, the silence, the pureness of snow, it was even unnerving for him. So why was he waiting on the street corner at an ungodly hour? That was a simple question to answer, as stupid as it may sound. Zexion was a heavy believer in the occult, fate, psychics, tarot, the powers that dreams had over the waking world, you named it and it was supernatural; he believed in it. That's getting away from the point though. Zexion was waiting on the street corner because a psychic had done a Tarot reading for him. The psychic had told him that at the very first second that the clock hit the bewitching hour (3AM) his soul mate, the person he'd waited all 24 years of his life for, would appear and he'd only have but a moment to move the hands of fate.

Zexion, despite how he truly believed in things of this matter, was skeptical this time around. He let out a huff of air into the softly falling snow, it was almost the anointed time and there was no sign of anyone passing through anytime soon. Zexion looked up and down the road, then down at his watch. 3AM, nothing. What a shame. That psychic had been right all the other times, if not always early by around three or four minutes, but never later than the time. Zexion hung his head and let his hand fall back to his side as he gave one more weary look around, still spotting nothing, before trudging back to the second house from the street corner.

"I was really hoping," he began as he felt the chill bite at the corners of his eyes "that more than anything, nothing would stop her from being right." He mumbled wiping at his eyes with a woolen dark blue glove.

There was a roaring sound from some distance away, drawing closer. Zexion paid it no mind though, because it couldn't have possibly been who he stood in the lonely, cold, dark world waiting patiently for an hour for. The sound of skidding wheels and crunching snow caught his mind though, finding it slightly odd that someone would drive that quickly in the snow. What caused the slate haired man to turn rapidly and find the source of such an intrusion into his lonely world, was the moan of metal being bent, glass breaking, and a loud thump.

It was the scene of an accident. A blond haired man had been driving too fast for safe in the weather conditions, and had skid out of control hitting a sign post and his body had flung itself onto the snow covered sidewalk. Red snow flowers bloomed all around the man's head, their sickly copper sent causing Zexion's inability to move for several moments. When he had finally broken from the spell of the beautiful red snow scene, he began to move slowly to cross the street. He kneeled next to the man and slid one glove off with the assistance of his teeth. Checking for a pulse first; he sighed in relief, still alive. He checked next to see where the blood was coming from; another sigh of relief to see it was a shallow cut on his head from the sidewalk that the snow had wittingly covered. But there was no time to marvel at how he survived with one small head wound and many superficial ones that where sure to show upon further examination. Though it was shallow and likely wouldn't scar, head wounds still bleed an impressive amount.

The soft chirping of winter birds roused the blond from his sleep. His head was throbbing, his body stung in various places, and his chest felt heavier, signaling something was weighing down on him. He tested the weight by inhaling deeply, and found it not to be as bad as he had originally thought.

"Next step, lets find out what said weight is." He told himself as he finally allowed his eyes to travel from the ceiling, which he had sleepily been staring at, to his torso. Someone had sprawled their arms across his stomach and was using him like a pillow while the rest of the person was in a kneeling position on the floor next to the couch he had been asleep on. He flinched slightly at a sharp sting in his arm as he reached towards the person, brushing some of the shimmering slate hair away allowing the sunlight from the window to be casted upon the pale skin of this person. Black lashes licked at the pale skin, closed in sleep.

"Who is this?" He smiled, poking the other's cheek gently. The other shifted slightly, nuzzling into the warmth of the blonde's tummy before noting the sunlight and sitting up.

"Oh, I must've fallen asleep." He murmured to no one in particular, looking at the gauze wrapping and ointment in his hands. He set them down beside him to mess with his hair, still un-aware of the blonds' consciousness.

The blond laughed lightly, wincing as he tried to pull himself up. This finally caught the slate haired person's attention.

"You shouldn't be trying to sit up on your own." He said quietly, calmly as he helped the blond sit up.

"I don't think it really helped me that you where using me as a pillow though." He remarked back with a playful smile. The man let his eyes wander from the blond in some sort of embarrassed manner.

"My name's Demyx Strife!" The blond said in a chipper way.

The other looked back in slight confusion at the sudden change of subject. "I-I, m-my name is Zexion Fair." Demyx smiled and reached out touching Zexion's cheek gently.

"Zexion, you really helped me out of a very bad spot." Zexion watched Demyx's aquamarine eyes for a moment, touching on the hand that held his cheek gently. Demyx looked up questingly as Zexion pulled away from his hand and stood quickly.

"Oatmeal! I-I'll go make some oatmeal. Your fever was a little high when I brought you in so it's probably better if you eat something." Zexion hurried out of the living room and into the kitchen searching for the oatmeal flakes. There was a first time for everything right? This could be the first time that the Psychic's predicted time was a little earlier than the time of the event. He had to hope that this was true, because if not, he'd be sad to let such a happy and beautiful person just waltz out of his life. When the oatmeal had finished he added brown sugar to sweeten it slightly, something had told him that the cheerful blond in his living room loved sweets.

Zexion handed Demyx the bowl and sat down on the floor in front of him. "So, Demyx, what where you doing driving that fast last night?"

Demyx blew carefully on the spoon of hot oatmeal. "Well," he began tasting the food and deciding that he liked it. "I sorta had a fight with my dad." Zexion nodded, watching the blond carefully.

"Sometimes it's better," Zexion began, testing the waters of the subject "that we talk about things with people when we're upset. Whether it's with the person such a thing occurred with, or a third party to get an over-view of the situation." Demyx stopped to look at Zexion with questioning eyes, the spoon he was eating with hanging cutely from his mouth. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

Demyx quickly pulled the spoon from his mouth to respond to his slate-haired hero. "No-no, it's alright." The cheery blond smiled. "You're right, I don't mind talking about it with you Zexion." Zexion smiled back now, just a little. He was happy that he was able to hold the blonds' attention; as selfish as that may sound.

When Demyx finished the oatmeal Zexion had kindly given him to eat, he pulled a pillow into his lap to cuddle as he told his story. "I've always sorta had a weird relationship with my brother Cloud." He started, squeezing the pillow a bit and smiling lightly remembering the stoic face of the elder blond.

"My mom died giving birth to me, and my dad hates me for it." Demyx began, rubbing gently the pillow with his thumb absent-mindedly. "For as long as I've known, my dad would come home drunk every weekend and beat me for the stupidest reasons. When I was about ten Cloud had the bright idea to start hiding me in the attic before dad got home from hitting the bars." Demyx glanced up to see Zexion looked a little troubled hearing such things but figured he should continue on. "After a couple of weeks Dad started getting mad he couldn't find me so he started hurting Cloud, so naturally Cloud started hiding with me too." A slight coloration came to Demyx's cheeks at a memory. "The attic wasn't found till just recently, and dad poped in when Cloud was comforting me."

Demyx watched Zexion carefully, for anything that signaled he should leave. Zexion's expression was mulling over what he had heard and had changed from the troubled one at hearing Demyx's pain, to surprised realization. "You have that sort of relationship with your brother?" Zexion asked almost not wanting to be heard.

"Yeah, Dad wasn't too pleased to find out that not only are both his son's homosexual, but could care less about incest." Zexion scooted to sit next to Demyx, a sign that he wasn't disgusted by him, and let his hands hang limply as he rested his arms on his legs.

"Zexion?" Demyx asked with a tone laced with sadness. Zexion shifted slightly next to him. The two had been quite for a long time and it had grown uncomfortable to the point that it weighed heavily on Demyx.

"Yes?" he replied simply, probably still running over the exact same story he had heard some time ago.

"Zexion," he said again reaching and touching the slate haired man's shoulder "I don't want to go home." The blond whimpered.

Zexion looked over his shoulder to look at the boy. "Then don't." He smiled gently at the blond, the blond whom he believed to be the one his psychic told him about. Demyx smiled back gratefully, happy by the kindness shown to him.

It had been two months since Demyx had arrived at Zexion's house. Demyx's brother Cloud often came over to Zexion's home and the two blonds would lock themselves in the room Demyx used. Zexion felt awkward whenever Cloud was around, like he was the one who was intruding in another's house. This led Zexion to turn again to the psychics he believed so deeply in. He sighed and pulled a black door open, like most of the small shops in the area there was a sign hanging from it that read "Welcome".

"Romina?" He called out, and was greeted rather awkwardly by a line of four tiny white kittens scampering out from behind a curtain that lead to the back room. "Romina? Are you here? The door was open." Zexion called again, this time receiving a proper greeting.

"Kid? That you?" An elderly woman's voice called from the back. Moments later an old white haired woman stepped out from behind the curtain, somehow managing to avoid stepping on the kittens that where scampering around her feet. "Go on yah brat take a seat." She coughed lightly sitting on one side of the table.

"Romina, did you go to the hospital like I told you?" Zexion eyed the elderly woman carefully, knowing full well that she hadn't gone to the hospital.

"No, I didn't 'cause there ain't no need tah go to that damned trap! Them doctors are legal assassins I tell yah!" She growled coughing again. Zexion shook his head, placing a twenty on the table for her reading. Romina moved the bill aside and began laying out Tarot cards.

Romina hummed and nodded, coughed and growled. Finally she looked up at Zexion who was peering curiously at the cards. "You'll have an opportunity to get close to yer soul mate soon. It may 'ave been rough till now, but you've at least met and gotten onto a good side with yer soul mate. Take the chance when it shows itself and don't take no for an answer."

Zexion nodded with a ghosted smile. "Thanks Romina."

The elderly woman scoffed picking her cards up. "I'm just readin' the cards. Don't thank me fer what's true." Zexion kissed the old woman's cheek in thanks regardless. When Zexion had left Romina sighed, pulling out one of the cards with a soft look. "Zexion, you best be careful boy. Or your life will end just as quickly as you can blink your eye."

Cloud was sitting out on Zexion's porch with a cigarette between his fingers. "Hey Zexion." Cloud sighed, grey smoke exiting his lips. Zexion scrunched his nose up at the action but waved hello to the blond cone-head and un-locked his door.

"Demyx still at school?" Zexion asked as he stood in his doorway making idle chatter hoping Cloud would leave soon.

"Yeah, he said you've been picking him up from school so I figured I could go with you today." Zexion rolled his shoulders nudging his door open with his foot inviting the blond in finally.

"Yeah I'm leaving in a half hour. Make sure you put that out before you come inside." Cloud grunted stomping the cigarette out before shuffling inside out of the cold end-of-winter breeze.

Zexion and Cloud moved into the living room to laze about for the half hour, only to find a black haired man sleeping on the couch. "My house is not a hotel." Zexion grumbled kicking the side of the couch till the man woke up. "Zack what the hell are you doing here?"

The black haired male sat up with a yawn. "Zexi, mom wanted me to stop by and visit so I used her key to get in."

Zexion scoffed at the nick-name. "Basterd… you never did respect my personal space."

Zack grinned brightly, now fully awake. "My little brother is adorable, there's no way I can help not wanting to touch you and show you my love!"

Zexion hissed at him from embarrassment. "Your affection is cuffing me to a bed post and drawing flowers around my belly button and nipples then leaving me there for the entire night!" Zack continued grinning, finally noticing the blond who was watching with interest from the doorframe.

"Zexion, you finally came out of the closet?" Zack asked standing to greet Cloud properly.

"Hardly, this is my friend's brother. He was going to come with me to pick him up." Zack laughed and wiggled his eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah and while you wait you'll give him a fucking blow-job!" Cloud blushed slightly looking away.

"I hardly have any interest in Zexion." Cloud remarked about the same time Zexion screeched "I have no interest in Cloud!" Zack couldn't help but laugh at this.

The two brothers talked with Cloud for some time, Zack and Zexion occasionally taking shots at each other's ego. An alarm on Zexion's phone warned him it was time to go and pick Demyx up, and that cut their conversations short. "Come on Cloud, let's go pick Demyx up. In the mean time, you get out of my house Zack." Zexion shot with a dead-pan look. Zack laughed and went to stand up but stopped when he got a look from Cloud.

"Zexion, why don't you go pick up Demyx, I'll stay here and wait for him. I know I've sort of been hogging his attention, you must want some time with him." Cloud gave Zexion a ghosted smile. Zexion quirked his eyebrow at Cloud, he didn't know exactly how to respond to what Cloud had said.

"Alright, I'll be back soon then." Zexion responded still suspicious of the two. It wasn't till he was halfway to Demyx's school that he realized that this could be the chance he had just been told about by his psychic Romina. Zexion was excited now; he'd be getting close to Demyx who he had been pinning after for two months.

Zexion's passenger door opened and Demyx slid in. "Hey Zexion!" The cheery blond chirped.

"Hey." Zexion breathed. He wanted to keep his excitement hidden. "How was your day?"

Demyx smiled lightly as he threw his bag into the back. "Pretty boring actually. Oh! But I get to create the music for the school play so I'm pretty excited about that!"

Zexion nodded and pulled away from the curb. "Demyx, lets not go home right away. I wanted to spend some time with you."

Demyx looked at Zexion curiously but his bright smiled remained. "Yeah, lets go to the mall Zexi!"

Zexion was sure that nothing, absolutely nothing, could bring him down from this high that Demyx had set him up in. They had spent nearly four hours in each other's company; more time then they had spent together in a long time. They had gone to see a new movie, done a bit of shopping, and picked up groceries, and now they where returning home. It was darker out now, and the house was silent save for the small clink the door made when it tapped against the wall that held it when the two entered.

"Looks like those two are gone." Zexion breathed, pleased that he didn't have to deal with his and Demyx's brother. Demyx flicked the light on for the living room and dropped his backpack next to the couch.

"Zexion, the math homework today is difficult; will you help me with it?" The blond complained as he dropped himself onto the couch.

Zexion chuckled hanging his coat up and sitting next to Demyx. "Don't I always?"

Demyx smiled brightly up at the slate-hared man nodding. "I can't help that you're so good at teaching! Are you like, secretly a university teacher or something?"

Zexion let forth a slight chuckle, watching Demyx pull his math binder from the messy backpack. "Close, I'm a University Student. I'm studying to become a high-school English Teacher."

Demyx beamed as he spread out the days homework on the coffee table. "How cool! My English teacher, Ms. Gainsborough, is really cool. Her room always smells really nice too, like flowers!"

Zexion hummed for a moment. "Oh, I think I know who you're talking about. Aerith Gainsborough, right?" Zexion held up one of the worksheets looking it over, searching his mind for how best to help Demyx solve the problem without giving him the answer.

"Yeah that's right! How do you know Ms. Gainsborough?" Demyx wiggled in his seat; pencil in hand ready to start working at any time.

"Aerith and my brother went out for a little while, but it turns out he's not exactly the straightest of lines. They still stay in touch and hang out quite a bit." Zexion laid the paper down in front of the blond teen and pointed to the example question, explaining how it had been solved.

A few minutes passed and Demyx ruffled his hair in frustration. He had made it past five questions without any assistance, but the latest question baffled him. Zexion sighed. "Demyx, it's the exact same, only with negatives now."

Demyx looked at the older male with puppy dog eyes. "But it's not! The math teacher is out to destroy me and everyone else!"

The slate-hared male rested his head in his palm. "Yes, I'm so sure Demyx. Look this is how you do it." Zexion leaned over Demyx's shoulder, taking the pencil from him. "Look, just like this." He breathed, slowly becoming aware of his position and hoping that Demyx wasn't terribly dense.

The younger boy's cheeks flushed and he leaned into Zexion's side. "Zexion, can we take a break?" Demyx whimpered shifting to look at the slate haired male.

Zexion gave a slight hum and shifted to get comfortable. "Sure I don't see why not."

They stayed like that for a moment before Demyx shifted and looked up at Zexion with a confused and anxious look. "What's wrong Dem?" Zexion gave a ghosted smile and ruffled his hair. Normally, Demyx would have swatted the hand away and complained about messing his hair up, but right now he was ignoring that in favor of just watching Zexion's face.

Zexion's smile faltered and he sat a little straighter. "Demyx, if something's bothering you, you can tell me. I promise I'll listen to the end." The blond leaned on Zexion a little more now, resting his head on the elder's shoulder.

It was a little awkward since Zexion was shorter the Demyx but somehow it still seemed to work. "Zexion, why do you let me stay here? I don't pay rent, my brother doesn't pay rent. There's no reason I could imagine that would make you do these things."

The slate haired man sighed and slid his arm from the couches back to around Demyx's shoulders. "If I say, you might run away from me Demyx."

The blond shifted and sat up straighter to look worriedly at Zexion. "I promise I won't run away from you. You've been nice this long, so it's not like knowing whatever it is will make me hate you."

Zexion gave a weak smile to the boy. "I can only hope." He replied weakly straightening himself.

Zexion took a deep breath and looked down at the floor, drawing pictures in it with his eyes. "My reasons for letting you stay here are probably not as pure as you think." He didn't know if he could really handle being rejected by the blond. "I let you stay here because I love you Demyx. You are always so happy and energetic, there's no way I could help falling in love with you." The slate haired man's heart sunk when the younger remained silent for a long time.

When Demyx finally did speak it startled Zexion. "You know that song by Lifehouse? I think it's called "Hanging by a moment" or something." Zexion raised a brow trying to figure out how that song related to the present situation. "Well I was just thinking that the song sort of fit. . ." Zexion's brows furrowed and he was about to retort, but Demyx had placed his lips over the slate haired man's. Zexion's senses finally came back to him as Demyx broke away.

The blond smiled cheerily as Zexion coughed slightly out of embarrassment. "That still doesn't tell me how the song relates in any way to our conversation." Demyx laughed, leaning against the arm of the couch bearing a large cheeky grin.

"Zexion, you and I both know it relates in a bunch of ways. If you want another kiss you should just say so!" Zexion flushed, scowling mentally at himself for being easily silenced. Those thoughts were quickly snubbed out though as Demyx pressed his lips against Zexion's own for the second time.

Zexion was sure, now that he had the love of Demyx, that nothing in his life could go wrong. He was totally content and felt as though he could face anything head on. He headed to Romina's shop to tell her the news that he had finally confessed to Demyx only to find an ambulance in it's front, a gurney carrying the elderly woman out with a oxygen mask covering her face. Zexion's heart fell and he rushed to one of the emergency responders and asked what had happened. She had apparently had a heart-attack while working and a customer had called 911. Zexion followed the ambulance to the hospital, and when the elderly woman awoke he smiled softly.

"Sorry Romina, it seems like you're trapped in a devil's pit." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood. The old woman watched him with heart-broken eyes, though Zexion couldn't figure out why she held such a sad look.

"Zexion, you'll be in danger soon. I just hope that you can find a path around it. I had to tell you at least that before I allow myself to pass on." Zexion's heart dropped into the lowest part of his stomach.

"What? Romina you're just telling bad jokes aren't you?" He stuttered, when Romina turned away to look at the ceiling, he grabbed her cooling hand. "Romina don't say things like that it's not funny!" Romina closed her eyes and smiled, exhaling the breath she had been holding in. Tears fell in rapid succession as the heart monitor screeched it's warning that it sensed no heart-beat. The slate-hared male was pushed out of the room, and all he could do was watch as the doctors tried to revive the old woman without any success.

It was around midnight when Zexion returned home. It was unusually dark, Demyx hated the dark and would always leave at least two or three lights on if Zexion wasn't home. Zexion didn't pay any attention to it though; his mind was too riddled with the thought of Romina's death. The woman was very dear to him, like a grandmother. He sighed placing a large cat-carrier box on the floor of the living room. He had taken the four little white kittens home with him as a favor to Romina. He had already placed the large bowl of food, water, and litter-box in the bathroom under the stare-case.

"Demyx I'm home." He called half-heartedly, opening the cage door allowing the kittens freedom whenever they awoke. Zexion looked around a little curiously now, Demyx was a light sleeper and would have heard the door opening and closing due to the couple of trips Zexion had to make to bring the kittens things in. "Demyx?" he called again, moving to the kitchen where he had spotted a light from under the swinging door.

It was almost too cliché to be real, Zexion doubted the authenticity himself and had actually pinched his leg to see if he was dreaming. No such luck, he was surprisingly awake. In his kitchen Demyx sat in a chair looking frightened as a shot-gun was pointed in his direction by a man in his fifties.

"Well-well the other fag returns home." The man seethed. Zexion looked to Demyx who was balling his fist in his pajama pants.

"Don't call us fags." Demyx stuttered, trying to appear brave.

"Shut your filthy whore-mouth boy!" the male hissed looking back to Zexion. "So, you been havin' fun with my slutty boy?" The slate haired male slowly moved towards Demyx, placing his hand on the frightened boy's shoulder. Zexion knew the barrel of the gun was focused on him but letting Demyx know he was there beside him was important right now.

"Demyx is not a slut. He's a good boy who's had to deal with some bad situations brought on by a man crazed by loneliness." Demyx looked up at Zexion with a weak smile.

"The fuck do you know yah brat?" The older man growled becoming further angered. "You ain't the one who killed my wife!"

Demyx shook his head. "I didn't kill mom! I'd never want to hurt mom!" The man stomped his foot and unlocked the safety of the gun.

"The hell you didn't! How can you say you loved her when you didn't even know her you spawn of hell!" Zexion stepped forward and the gun was again aimed at him.

"Sir, a newborn child is free of sin, it is until the moment they can act that they are judged." Zexion smiled calmly, he could see the rage beneath the old, tired blue eyes.

A flash and thundering crack flooded the room. The gun had been pointed at Demyx, intending on ending his existence. The blond felt no pain though, no ache that he would expect a bullet wound to feel like.

"You damn fag." The older blond hissed.

Zexion clutched the wound in his stomach. His stormy-blue eyes wide as his mind raced with thoughts of what he should do. He wanted to protect Demyx, keep him safe. He couldn't do that if he was dead right? He needed to stay awake.

"Zexion?" Demyx stuttered, calling the others name. "Zexion?" He tried again, this time tugging on the back of his coat. The slate haired male stumbled slightly, though held his ground.

"You're not hurt right? I caught it, right Demyx?" Zexions mind was still reeling, adrenalin coursing through his veins keeping him awake for the moment. Demyx felt fear piercing him again.

"Yeah, you saved me. Thanks Zexion." He knew that tears where pouring down his face. Zexion smiled stumbling backwards to lean against he wall next to Demyx. "I'm glad I was able to protect you. I love you Demyx."

Demyx hiccupped nodding. "I love you too Zexion."

Zexion brushed his free hand over Demyx's cheeks rubbing some tears away. "Don't make such a sad face when you say that. You look better when you smile." Demyx nodded giving a weak smile to Zexion as he repeated himself.

"How fuckin' precious. You done crying fag?" Demyx looked over his shoulder, glairing at the man. Something in his mind was breaking and he just felt himself explode from the inside.

Hushed whispers flowed from around, slowly becoming louder and louder. Words were soon making themselves distinguished and placed properly into sentences.

"If he had lost any more blood then he might not have pulled through. There's also the fact that he's lucky that nothing pierced any vitals, but it's going to leave a hell of a nasty scar." A calm even voice spoke.

Zexion didn't quite have enough strength in him to open his eyes, but he heard the soft mechanical beeping of hospital machines around him. "Is he going to wake up soon Dr.?" A familiar raspy voice echoed.

A sigh escaped the foreign voice. "There's no telling. Trauma of being shot has different effects on people." The bed shifted and dipped slightly.

"Zexion, when you wake up, allow me to be selfish and ask that I'm the first thing you see." Zexion couldn't manage to even twitch his lips or nose as his consciousness began to fade again.

Zexion felt the warmth of the sun as his mind roused. He was still not able to will himself to open his eyes, though he did hear the soothing voice of Demyx.

"Hey Zexion, I'm going to be graduating in three months." He said, sitting on the bed beside Zexion's motionless form. "If you wake up in time, I want you to be there. Cloud and Zack said they'd go, so all that's left is you." Zexion wanted to call out and say that he would definitely be there for him.

Zexion willed with all that he had to open his eyes, and as they cracked themselves the white light seeped in and blinded him. Yes, he had his eyes cracked, now to speak. "Dem…" he would croak softly. He was afraid he went unheard but when Demyx looked back at him to notice the slight change he tried to smile as the blonde's face lit up.

"Zexion!" He cried, wrapping himself around Zexion's form.

"Hurts…" Zexion croaked again, unable to bring himself to say anything further. Demyx quickly scooted off the bed and kneeled beside it instead.

"Sorry! I just got so excited!" He smiled brightly taking Zexion's hand gently. Demyx would continue to chatter on, repeating himself about his graduation and other things of the likes.

"Tired…" Zexion would sigh during the middle of Demy'x spew of words.

"What was that?" The blonde chirped, not noticing Zexion's eyes had shut completely.

The slate hared male's consciousness was fading again, his breath was weaving along the lines of sleep as he heard Demyx sigh dejectedly. "Oh, you're going back to sleep. Okay, night Zexie."

It was another month before Zexion was sitting up in bed(with the assistance of the nurses), able to have full conversations with Demyx again without passing out from exhaustion.

"Zexion, it's only two more months till my graduation, do you think you'll be able to make it?" The teen would beam brightly at the older man.

"Yeah, I'll try and make it." Zexion smiled, leaning in slightly for a kiss.

Demyx quickly caught on and pressed his lips to Zexion's own in a chaste kiss. "Good! I'd be upset if you didn't go!"

Zexion smiled lightly humming to himself, mulling over his thoughts. "Demyx, have you decided what you wanted to do for your college?" he had a good idea of what Demyx would say, but wanted confirmation before he said anything else.

"Yeah! I'm going in for a music major over in Atlantis City!" the blonde would smile brightly. "Me and Darla, are gunna become famous one day! Oh, Darla's my Sitar by the way." he explained.

"Demyx…" Zexion breathed sadly. He knew that it was coming, he figured that Demyx was going in for a music degree but he wanted to hold onto the thought that he wouldn't move away. Something in the back of his mind told him that it wasn't a possibility though.

Zexion was out to sabotage his own love life anyways, and would have encouraged the boy to go to Atlantis City even if Demyx hadn't of thought to go there to the music capital. "I'm happy for you." Zexion sighed again, though his smile moved to a ghosted slight uplift in his lips.

Demyx made a surprised sound as he heard the words roll off Zexion's tongue and into the air to float around and create tension. "Zexion, you won't go with me?" the blonde's own voice sounded painfully downhearted for how happy and energetic he normally was.

Zexion looked at the younger male with a soft pained smile. "I can't leave here Demyx, my job and my friends are here." Demyx hung his head but still managed to make a nodding motion.

Several moments passed as the two sat in silence before Demyx lifted his head. "I'll turn down Atlantis University's scholarship and apply for a music scholarship at Twilight University."

Zexion looked to the blonde thoroughly surprised at the statement. "Demyx, think about what you're saying, Atlantis University has the greatest chance of you accomplishing your dream!"

Demyx shook his head, lacing his fingers with Zexion's own. "I don't need that boost, as long as I keep playing and keep improving then I don't need that extra boost. I don't think I'd be able to play my best if you weren't around."

Zexion smiled, leaning in again and pulling on Demyx's shirt to bring him closer. "Don't let me down, band geek." Zexion cooed before pushing their lips together.

The large auditorium was splattered dully with school oriented decorations and coloring was filled with hushed whispers as student by student was called to the large stage to retrieve a diploma. The balloons looked swollen and about ready to pop, the streamers hung limply and lifeless as they dangeled from the rafters "artfully" or curled and draped around the balloons. Zexion stood near the back with a camera, recording as Demyx bounced up the steps and almost giddily accepted the navy-blue booklet with the schools name on the cover. The principal, a tall silver haired male with coppered skin and golden eyes, held his hand out to the younger male. Demyx placed his own hand in the principals and shook it; grinning broadly and cheerily at the principal, whilst the older male only offered a small polite smile. "Congratulations Demyx."

"Thanks Mr. Vallum!" the blond chirped back as he skittered back down the stairs, holding his diploma high for Zexion to see. The slate-haired male gave a small smile and thumbs up, trying to contain a laugh as Demyx almost tripped over his graduation robes.

As the last name was called, Mr. Vallum called for all the students to stand. "As you leave this campus and spread out across the vast world remember that the friends and memories you've made here." Mr. Vallum continued with his "inspirational" speech, the students wiggling in their seats ready to run out and begin their graduation parties with their friends.

When the ceremony finally brought itself to a close with the final words of the principal the students whipped their caps into the air, letting forth screams and cheers of delight. Demyx fled his seat to reunite with Zexion who was waiting in the back for him.

"I'm a free man now Zexi!" Demyx announced gleefully.

Zexion's nose wrinkled slightly at the name. "It's not as creepy when you call me that but I still don't like that nick-name" the older male informed.

"Aww but I like it! It's sorta like "sexy" you know! I mean you're my "sexy Zexi" after all." Demyx grinned cheekily at the bright pink that swept across Zexion's face. "Aww look who suddenly likes the nick-name!" the blond chortled.

"I don't "suddenly like the nickname"! I still don't like it; it just proves you're spending too much time around Zack!" Zexion hissed as he moved away from the wall and began walking towards the door with Demyx.

Demyx smiled lightly and slid his hand into Zexions, not caring to be sly about it. "He goes where ever my brother goes so it's sort of hard not to spend a lot of time with him."

Zexion turned his gaze towards Demyx just to watch him, his stormy-blue eyes sliding over the pale skin to find the corners of the blonds own spiraling blue pools. "Then just stay by my side, don't leave it." He breathed lacing his fingers with Demyx's.

Demyx hummed slightly looking back to Zexion. "What was that?" he chirped noticing that Zexion had been looking at him.

"Nothing." Zexion grumbled pushing the doors open and leading the blond back to his slick black car. Demyx giggled at the sudden grumpy bout Zexion was in and opened the passenger door of the car.

As the car started up, guitars blared on the radio and Demyx began to sing as the singer did. "The Moon is shining bright, The mood is feeling right, I'll kiss you on your neck, people will stare but we won't care. We're high above the ground, we're nowhere to be found, empowered by adrenalin, feel I've been born again."

A quick tap of the sound button shut the radio off and elected a shout of protest from Demyx. "Hey! Why'd you do that Zexion?" Demyx's cheeks were beginning to puff out.

Zexion gave Demyx a serious look, making sure that their eyes had locked before he spoke. "If you're going to sing to me, I'd rather it not be someone else's words. Write your own song and then sing that." Demyx smiled brightly, leaning over the seat and kissing Zexion. "I'll make sure it's a song that is worthy of you Mr. Grumpy pants."


End file.
